In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,611 issued Jan. 25, 1972, to Irving W. Rosenbaum and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, there is disclosed and claimed apparatus for splicing wires which operates from a continuous supply strip. As is disclosed in detail in the aforementioned patent, the continuous supply strip is incrementally fed to an attaching station where, in one operation, a splice is automatically formed, driven and clinched about a pair of wires which are to be electrically and mechanically joined. Although the apparatus of the aforementioned Rosenbaum patent functions extremely well to splice electrical wires, and in fact has enjoyed widespread success in the industry, prior to the instant invention, the utility of the apparatus of the Rosenbaum patent has been confined solely to the splicing of electrical wires.